Magitek Armour
Magitek Armour (魔導器戦闘防護服(マジテク・アーマー), Majiteku Āmā lit. Magic Conduction Vessel Combat Protective Clothing), also referred to as KNIGHT_OVER (ナイト・オーバー, Naito Ōbā), as they are designed to replicate and exceed, hence the name, the powers of the Soul Armour Knights, is an extremely versatile and ubiquitous magical "armour" that provides enhanced physical strength as well as various weaponry to the user. It is a subset of Magitek, a powerful mixture of magic and machinery, which was developed by Giselle Mercury but soon outlawed by the Magic Council due to its very existence as a contradiction. Description The Magitek Armour was developed by, well, Collbrande Techniques (コールブランド・テクニクス, Kōruburando Tekunikusu), a subcontractor of the Kobayashi Conglomerate (コバヤシ・複合企業, Kobayashi Fukugōkigyō), who work closely for the Magic Council. The aim of the Magitek Armour is to provide a much more suitable defensive armament for the Council's ground troops. However, the armour is generally sold worldwide by numerous arms dealers, and thus the armament is ubiquitous. Being forged from Magitek, it is considered illegal as in the rules of the Magic Council, science and magic were never meant to merge. Despite this, or seemingly because of its "blasphemous" nature, the Magic Council uses it for their troops, as they believe that they have monopolized the only Magitek source in the world. However, there is much more to the Magitek Armour than meets the eye; it was created in order to replicate the mystifying powers of the Soul Armours for those who were not chosen by the Driver Belts; they are considered the successors of the Soul Armours and were intended to be an upgraded version of Soul Armour Knights; as the Soul Armour Knights have been naught but a myth for a very long time. However, the basic editions of the Magitek Armours are shown to be much weaker because they don't possess the incredible amounts of fighting spirit which make the Soul Armours so deadly. Magitek Armour, along with the rest of the Magitek, was developed using Giselle Mercury's blueprints. All Magitek Armours were produced in the Magitek Research Facility in Bosco; being created in secret. The Magitek Armour, in its base form, takes upon the visage of a skintight bodysuit of varying textures- usually, the user's belly is exposed, though there are some exceptions to this. The Magitek Armour generally leaves the user's arms and legs bare, with gauntlets and thigh-high boots covering them while exposing some skin. The Magitek Armour augments the power of a normal, magic-capable human with some combat training into a superhuman within that person's limit; and the strength and abilities of the armour varies by how many detail has gone into producing them. Different Magitek Armours are known to exist, with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Unlike most other non-Soul Armour armours, the Magitek Armour is not summoned via Requip or some other type of Summoning Magic; indeed, the Magitek Armour is manifested through the user's own brainwaves once they have obtained it- generally, most wielders summon the armour upon entering battle, and the Magitek Armour is only dispelled when it is critically damaged, destroyed, or deactivated by the user. The defensive capacities of Magitek Armour are very high and allow users to survive in life-threatening conditions; however, they cannot be completely relied upon for protection. Like other magic-based items, a Magitek Armour constantly consumes the user's magical energy while active; as with every other piece of Magitek, the user is required to infuse more and more of their magical power into it to keep it running. The more defence the Magitek Armour provides, the higher its magical energy consumption. Many of these Magitek Armours, like most other military hardware, have been given names. The summoning of a Magitek Armour is accompanied by a bright flash of light. Whatever normal clothes the user is wearing at the time disappear until the Magitek Armour is dismissed. Technically, a Magitek Armour consists of multiple layers of defensive barriers and fields. Alternatively, a Magitek Armour is capable of being modified and configured in order to assume multiple "modes" in a similar manner to that of a Soul Armour; the user can switch between them in combat, according to the situation. Generally, the Magitek Armour is made up of Eternano Microbes (粒魔雛物(エーテルナノ・マイクロブ), Ēterunano Maikurobu lit. Magical Particle Miniature Creature), or nanomachines (ナノマシン, Nanomashin); which is the general term for a Magitek creature ranging in size from one micrometer (one-thousandth of a millimeter) to one nanometer (one-millionth of a millimeter); the Eternano Microbes create a second layer of artificial muscle over the user's body in the form of the initial Magitek bodysuit, upon which additional structures are assembled. Through pumping Eternano Microbes from the armour to the user's other organs; they are capable of harnessing their power. The user is capable of shaping and expanding the Eternano Microbes that the Magitek Armour is composed of through magical manipulation, forming numerous protrusions and attachments that augment the performance of the Magitek Armour by having the Eternano Microbes change their properties into whatever the user wants them to. The Eternano Microbes allow the armour to self-repair and be almost invulnerable as the armour is capable of transforming and healing itself, by having the constantly replicating Eternano Microbes replace anything that is lost or used, as long as the power output from the core isn't interrupted or terminated. Specifications Full Body Defenser (三百六十程・魔関(フル・ボディ・ディフェンサー), Furu Bodi Difensā lit. Three-Hundred-and-Sixty Degree Magic Barrier): Full Body Defenser is an alternate and more powerful application of the Defenser spell; it is a spell that is permanently imbued within the frame of the Magitek Armour, auto-casting itself upon activation of the Magitek Armour. Upon activation, magical energy is released outwards from the Magitek Armour, with the magical energy imbued within the Magitek Armour reacting with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure and molding itself into a semi-invisible barrier of pure magical energy that surrounds the wearer from all conceivable directions. This semi-invisible barrier provides protection against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic; the protection granted by Full Body Defenser is sufficient to be impenetrable to most conventional weaponry, but it could be penetrated by high-powered fighting spirit-infused weaponry. Like the regular Defenser, if Full Body Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the user that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. Full Body Defenser can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. The Full Body Defenser largely absorbs and negates impact shock, thus protecting the wielder and the Magitek Armour from catastrophic events such as high-speed collision. However, despite its advantages, one of which is conserving power, the Full Body Defenser has two weaknesses. First, unlike the regular Defenser, Full Body Defenser can only handle about twenty attacks before the barrier begins to dissipate. The second disadvantage is that the barrier offers no protection from physical weapons meant to disrupt magic. By themselves, the basic armoured plates of a Magitek Armour offer minimal protection against incoming attacks, since any weapon powerful enough to pierce Full Body Defenser would be also powerful enough to penetrate the armoured plating; totally justifying why the Magitek Armour just looks like a skintight bodysuit. The integrity of the energy shield is maintained unless the Magitek Armour runs out of magical energy to use as fuel; though Full Body Defenser tends to lose its strength when nearing complete power depletion. Hyper Sensor (駆動補助装置(ハイパー・センサー), Haipā Sensā lit. Drive Correction Device): The Hyper Sensor is a device installed in the Magitek Armours that allows the wearer to study the conditions of the battlefield and automatically regulate everything to bring out the greatest performance. The Magitek Armour can scan the environment around them and automatically corrected their performance for it, so they could be used in their default settings anywhere in the world. When using this function, the area connects directly with the user's mind, flooding them with combat data and possible outcomes; simply put, the wielder of the Magitek Armour receives augmented sensory input data from their armour's sensors, directly into five sensory systems in their body. If the user experiences prolonged exposures to this ability, they can become totally unstable, unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. Using the sensory data input from the Hyper Sensor, the wielder gains a three-hundred and sixty degree field of view, being able to 'see' directions that are not possible for the human body to perceive without turning, such as seeing behind them and above, all without moving their heads. However, because such improved sensory input is much different from the normal human body, the user must process the input data into something they could comprehend first. Another weakness of this device is that there is a security hole that slows down the system's decision-making ability when it simultaneously receives multiple contradictory conditions. If the Magitek Armour that was used was made to share its environmental data with the other armour, it could mean that an error in one armour could affect all of them. The error renders armour to be inoperable and the wielder unable to use it properly. Eternano Microbe Manipulation: Generally, the Magitek Armour is made up of Eternano Microbes (粒魔雛物(エーテルナノ・マイクロブ), Ēterunano Maikurobu lit. Magical Particle Miniature Creature), or nanomachines (ナノマシン, Nanomashin); which is the general term for a Magitek creature ranging in size from one micrometer (one-thousandth of a millimeter) to one nanometer (one-millionth of a millimeter); the Eternano Microbes create a second layer of artificial muscle over the user's body in the form of the initial Magitek bodysuit, upon which additional structures are assembled. The Eternano Microbes are shown to be microscopic machines, imbued with magical energy as to sprout tiny arms and legs, allowing them to function. The user is capable of commanding the Eternano Microbes like a hive of insects, with the user focused as the queen—while they can be used for offensive purposes, the best use for the Eternano Microbes is in a supplementary manner. The eternano microbes that the user controls by molding them can be programmed to build, destroy and cover themselves with magical energy. However, the main use for the Eternano Microbes is to form numerous attachments and weapons for the Magitek Armour, resulting in no two Magitek Armours being the same. Through mere thought and an applying their magical energy manipulation to the Eternano Microbes, the user is capable of generating various constructs as attachments and armaments for their Magitek Armour, expanding on the base form of the skintight bodysuit to forge it into something far deadlier; resulting in additional armour plating attached to the Magitek Armour, the properties of which vary from user to user, as constructs created by the user are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the user creating them. Vernier Boost (飛行術(バーニア・ブースト), Baniā Būsuto lit. Flight-Type Technique) Vernier Boost is an application of the Magitek Armour's magical exhausts that are located all over the frame of the armour, allowing the wielder to induce flight. In order to induce flight, the wielder of the Magitek Armour aiming to fly can utilize minute magical manipulation as a small "push" while manipulating anti-gravitons and directing molecular movements, allowing them to take off at high speeds while enabling the casting to occur with perfect timing, so a person could remain flying in the same place without any thought. In any case, this flight drastically augments the user's movements, allowing them to fly swiftly, or even shoot up vertical surfaces; moving dozens upon dozens of times faster than somebody using a speed-enhancing technique while maintaining flight for extremely long periods of time. This form of flight also enables the user to travel long distances at an incredible pace, travelling at a speed almost too swift for the naked eye to be able to see properly. Towing others, the user's speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound. When used in the heat of battle, this form of flight causes the user to appear as if they are simply flowing around their opponents without expending any energy at all, letting the opponent tire themselves out and thus creating exploitable openings; all the user is required to do is utilize magical manipulation to serve as a kick-off point; granting them "true flight", moving throughout the air as free as a bird, or rather, in a "deeper" term, like a plastic bag in the wind. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance since heat is either absorbed or reflected by Full Body Defenser. List of Magitek Armours The very first Magitek Armours, and the ones displayed in Daybreak S1, are designated as Magitek Armour Mark I (魔導器戦闘防護服・基本号(マジテク・アーマーー・マーク・ワン), Majiteku Āmā Māku Wan lit. Magic Conduction Vessel Combat Protective Clothing: Basic Edition); this basic iteration, while powerful, is essentially bare-bones compared to later versions, simply being stronger than any other non-Soul Armour magical armour. The improved version of the Magitek Armours, shown in Daybreak S2, are known as Magitek Armour Mark II (魔導器戦闘防護服・改良版(マジテク・アーマーー・マーク・ツー), Majiteku Āmā Māku Tsū lit. Magic Conduction Vessel Combat Protective Clothing: Improved Edition) are a step-up from their predecessors; as they cover more of the user's body, and they make their users completely immune to attacks from regular magic. These Magitek Armours are on-par with non-prototype Soul Armours. Finally, the finished version of the Magitek Armours shown in Daybreak S3 and Dawn are known as Magitek Armour Mark III (魔導器戦闘防護服・豪華版(マジテク・アーマーー・マーク・スリー), Majiteku Āmā Māku Surī lit. Magic Conduction Vessel Combat Protective Clothing: Deluxe Edition); these Magitek Armours are shown to be completely unlike their predecessors; as they are completely sentient, possessing an A.I system that connects to the user's brain the moment that they summon the armour. The armours are also known as the San Stage Series (サン・ステージ・シリーズ (ＳＳＳ), San Sutēji Shirīzi), the apex of the evolution of the Magitek Armours. *'Caledfwlch Armour' (カレドヴルフ・アーマー, Karedovurufu Āmā): The first Magitek Armour shown; under the possession of Kirika Hotsuin. The Caledfwlch Armour takes the form of a skintight battle-suit, which is similar to a futuristic armour clad completely in what appear to be blades. This armour has multiple marks and lining, and thin breast-plates keeping the user's highly developed breasts raised. It is noted to be extremely variable in colouration, with numerous metallic attachments to cover the outer side of her legs and arms—both starting with jagged plates and pauldrons on her hips and shoulders, respectively. There is a collar around her neck; and on the back of the armour, six varying types of swords fan out in a wing-like formation, with one enormous sword straight down the middle. Unlike other users of Magitek Armour, Kirika primarily uses her Driver Belt- though she has used the powers of the Caledfwlch Armour to fight when she cannot transform or to toy with her opponents. When questioned by Deen Lhant on why she doesn't just get rid of the armour when she has a Driver Belt, Kirika replied that the armour was a gift from one of the few people she ever cared about, the old lady who offered to take her in when she lost her parents; because of this, she couldn't bear to part with it. *'Kusanagi Armour' (クサナギ・アーマー, Kusanagi Āmā): The Kusanagi Armour is the second Magitek Armour revealed; it is first seen in one of Deen Lhant's flashbacks worn by his older sister Alicia Lhant, before being shown in the present worn by the same person. The Kusanagi Armour, like all Magitek Armours, takes the form of a skintight battle-suit (though the personal colour is blue). Around each wrist is a glowing golden ring segment, while at her neck, hips, feet, and on top of the glove is a glowing green circle. Upon her arms and legs are black mecha-style pieces of armour; armoured arms and legs which have a rather "sharp" and streamlined appearance to them; with various yellow and blue additions. Her legs have mechanical boots attached that have side plating, and black claw-like "feet". On her ears are two spiked, black earpieces which work similar to receptors. Lastly, attached to her back are mechanical wings that work more like boosters that drape down to her lower legs; opening up when preparing to fly- instead of regular wings, these "wings" emit surges of magical energy which Alicia is in motion. Alicia was given the Kusanagi Armour by an unknown source- Deen himself stated that his sister has had the armour as long as he could remember, and to this extent, he wasn't surprised seeing her with it when they reunited. *'Durandal Armour' (デュランダル・アーマー, Dyurandaru Āmā): The Durandal Armour is the third Magitek Armour to be seen- it is the main armament of Leanne Rockwell, the so-called "Strongest Magician in the World". The Durandal Armour is a lot more revealing than the other Magitek Armour models, which is certainly saying something. The Durandal Armour consists of nothing more than a blue and white cybernetic-looking bikini that has transparent sides, and thigh-high boots in matching colours. The Durandal Armour also has elbow-length gloves with armoured portions. Attached to the back is a three-pronged protrusion on each side, along with similar guards transfixed to Leanne's upper thighs. The Durandal Armour has been modified for optimal performance, boasting higher capabilities than the others. It is the only one of the initial Magitek Armours shown to be continually upgraded until it becomes a third-stage Magitek Armour, right before Leanne's final battle with Kirika. *'Ascalon Armour' (アスカロン・アーマー, Asukaron Āmā): The final named Magitek Armour to be revealed- it is worn by Velvet Ashdoll, a secretary for the Magic Council. The Ascalon Armour is a skintight body-suit with dark pink and grayish red as the main colour scheme; it possesses rather draconic features- with shoulderpads and knee-pads shaped like dragon heads, gauntlets and greaves shaped like dragon claws and dragon feet respectively, and an armoured plate to cover the user's chest. The Ascalon Armour additionally has two long boosters attached to the user's back, enabling flight. The Ascalon Armour seems to have some "dragon destroying power" imbued within it, as Velvet was capable of using it to deal some serious harm to Rosa Dimaggio. Trivia *While all of the Magitek Armour wielders shown are female, Alexis tells Deen that the Magitek Armour bodysuit is designed for both genders; and the reason why there aren't any male Magitek Armour wielders shown is because the male Rune Knights are too embarrassed to wear it. Category:Armors Category:Magic Items Category:Science and Technology